In The Dark Night
by rokka
Summary: Kyo bunuh diri?


**In The Dark Night**

**12/09/2010**

**Title : ****In The Dark Night**  
><strong>Author : Rokka Purin Terandou <strong>

**Chapter(s) : **wansyot!  
><strong>Genre : <strong>drama  
><strong>Rating : <strong>13+

**Band(s)** **:** Dir en Grey  
><strong>Pairing(s) :<strong> Yoshiki x Kyo, Kaoru x Toshiya, Die x Shinya  
><strong>Summary : <strong>"Ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya padamu, Niimura Tooru. Mana yang akan kau pilih? Kanan atau kiri? Cahaya atau kegelapan?"

**Disclaimer : **owh pliz!

**Comments : **seneng banget ngumpul ma orang-orang yang disayang setelah melalui suatu musibah besar. Stand up through the pain. Wake up and fights again.

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Untuk apa aku lahir? Untuk apa aku hidup? Untuk apa kita diuji? Setiap malam aku bertanya-tanya. Namun tak pernah dapat jawabnya. Atau mungkin aku terlalu bodoh sampai tidak bisa menyadari jawabnya. Bisa saja jawaban itu tidak terletak di akhir setiap ujian hidup ini. Hey, shaman paling sakti di seluruh dunia ini, tolong beritau aku, apa makna hidup ini?

Ctakk! Aku tendang kerikil kecil dengan ujung sneakersku. Kerikil itu mendarat di tengah sungai dan segera tenggelam. Andai bisa kubuang beban di pundakku ini semudah melenyapkan kerikil itu. Aku merapatkan kancing jaketku. Berdiri di tepi sungai saat tengah malam memang bukan ide bagus. Angin malam menyerang tiap pori-pori kulit dengan tajam. Hawa dingin membungkus tubuh pelan dan mematikan. Aku dengar bisikan alam di telinga : hey Kyo, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?

Aku merebahkan tubuh di rerumputan. Embun di ujung rumput meresap di pakaianku. Kupandangi bulan di atas sana. Dan langit bertabur bintang yang memeluk semesta. Malam yang sunyi dan kelam. Ayo jelajahi dunia ini melalui mimpi. Karena aku ingin sekali menaiki kereta kencana yang ditarik enam kuda. Tak lagi sepi mendengar derap kaki kuda dan gemerincing lonceng di kereta. Hey bulan, aku akan jadi Raja Malam, maukah kau menjadi Ratu untukku?

Aku mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya. Asap rokok membelah pekat udara malam. Aku tak berharap bulan menerima pinanganku. Hanya membayangkan sesosok kelinci tiba-tiba muncul dari bulan lalu mengajakku minum teh di sana. Semoga Kaguya bosan dan menyuruhku menggantikan dia di sana. Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Bisa hidup sehari lebih lama saja aku sudah bersyukur. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain tetap bernafas. Apakah kau bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku?

Aku pejamkan mata dan kubiarkan diriku menjelajah tiap jengkal anganku. Meski dalam hati aku ingin berteriak, mulutku kupaksa diam. Haruskah kuumumkan pada dunia? Dia mengkhianatiku dan meninggalkanku setelah segala pengorbanan yang kulakukan. Aku ingin membunuhnya. Andai aku mampu melakukannya, pasti akan kubalas semua perbuatannya itu. Aku pun bertanya pada diriku sendiri, tetapi mengapa aku tak pernah bisa melakukan itu semua? Hey Kyo, kau ini pengecut atau pemaaf?

Kulempar puntung rokokku dan kutangkupkan kedua tanganku ke wajah. Sesaat, biarkan aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Berusaha mengeluarkan kelam dari lubuk hatiku untuk kuwujudkan secara nyata lalu kuhancurkan dengan tinjuku. Karena aku tak bisa meremukkan lukaku yang abstrak. Karena sesungguhnya aku berada di titik dimana aku tak sanggup lagi hidup. Dan aku tak punya tempat untuk berlari. Dan aku tak punya tempat untuk sembunyi. Tak kau dengarkah derit roda takdir berputar? Bisakah kau menentang takdir? Bisakah kau menentang Tuhan?

Aku tertawa, menertawai kebodohanku sendiri. Akulah orang bodoh yang sadar akan kebodohannya sendiri. Akulah orang dungu yang sadar akan kedunguannya sendiri. Akulah orang idiot yang membiarkan idiot lain memperdayaiku. Lucu. Sangat lucu. Sangat lucu sampai aku ingin terjun ke sungai dan menenggelamkan diriku. Kubuka jaket, kaos, sepatu, dan celana jeansku. Hanya dengan memakai boxer aku berdiri. Udara malam terasa sangat menyiksa. Aku menggigil. Sepertinya aku dikalahkan hawa dingin. Darahku beku. Tunggu, dengar itu? Gemericik sungai memanggilku?

Aku tak begitu pandai berenang. Tapi kupaksa tubuhku mengarungi sungai. Aku tak memikirkan kematian atau kehidupan. Aku hanya ingin berenang dan terus berenang. Kenapa? Aku tak tau. Hanya mengikuti arus sungai saja. Membelah air sungai. Menikmati tiap gigitan dinginnya. Bunuh aku! Siksa aku! Buat aku gila! Sihir aku! Aku sudah tak peduli lagi! Dasar pengecut brengsek! Aku kerahkan semua tenagaku untuk terus berenang. Tak tau sudah berapa jauh, tak ingat sudah seberapa lama, terus berenang sampai tenagaku terkuras habis. Dan aku pasrah apda gemuruh air sungai yang menggulung tubuhku. Kudengar bulan bertanya, hey bodoh, kau lupa purnama ini membuat air pasang naik?

Seseorang itu menderita akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Seseorang itu tidak dibebani melainkan sesuai kesanggupannya. Kyo, renungkan dan camkan itu! Oh! Tentu! Tapi bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan. Aku hanya tidak menyukai rasa sakit ini. Jadi, tolong bunuh aku sekalian saja! Bunuh aku! Mengapa hanya aku yang terus menderita? Mengapa hanya aku yang sering sengsara? Mengapa aku yang hancur? Mengapa bukan orang jahat itu yang tersiksa lahir batin? Hah! Dadaku sakit sekali. Semuanya terasa menyesakkan! Aku menjerit-jerit tak terkendali. ARGH! ARGGHHH! !

Aku terbangun di sebuah tempat yang sama sekali asing. Aku tegakkan punggung. Di sekitarku hanya ada pohon dan tanaman bunga. Burung, kupu-kupu, dan serangga lain serta kucing bermain dengan bebas di sekitar kebun. Surga? Aku mengamati tubuhku sendiri. Masih utuh dan masih sama. Kakiku masih ada dan aku tidak melayang. Lagipula kalau memang ini surga, malaikatnya mana? Dan yang lebih penting, kalau toh benar aku mati, aku tak yakin rohku diterima di surga. Tunggu, mengapa aku telanjang? Selain itu bau wangi apa ini? Aku mengamati tempat aku tertidur tadi. Penuh bunga mawar! Dan wangi itu menempel di tubuhku. Aku merasa seperti peri. Tinggal menambahkan sayap di punggung saja.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

Seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Wajahnya memancarkan kekuatan dan kewibawaan. Kulitnya putih dan cemerlang. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai. Pakaiannya aneh. Seperti bangsawan Eropa abad pertengahan.

"Ini dimana? Kau siapa?" aku menatap laki-laki itu penuh selidik.

"Kau sendiri kan yang telah memanggilku."

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Aku di sini untuk menjawab pinanganmu dan pertanyaanmu."

Aku ingin menjauhi laki-laki misterius ini tapi aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku.

"Aku ingin kembali."

"Kemana?" laki-laki itu mendekat dan mengamatiku.

Aku terdiam. Benar, ke mana aku akan pulang? Aku tak punya tempat untuk dituju. Aku putuskan untuk berbohong. "Orangtuaku menunggu."

"Hah!" dia tertawa sinis. "Kyo, sifatmu yang sering bohong itu tidak bisa hilang ya."

Aku melotot galak. Aku jadi benci orang ini. Sok tau sekali dia.

"Tepat ketika kau lahir, ayah dan ibu kandungmu bercerai. Ibumu takut kau tidak punya ayah maka kau diberikan pada sepasang suami istri yang tak punya keturunan. Ketika kau kuliah, kau tau hal itu dan mencari orangtua kandungmu tapi mereka tak mau menerimamu."

Aku terbakar emosi sampai ingin sekali merobek-robek makhluk brengsek di depanku. Ingin sekali kusobek mulutnya! Dari mana dia tau semua itu?

"Kau kembali pada orangtua angkatmu dan bersyukur karena disayang seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri. Kau kuliah sambil main musik lalu…"

Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengar kisah hidupku diceritakan makhluk aneh yang tak kukenal! Aku memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan mata.

"Orang itu datang, berjanji menikahimu tapi dia mengkhianatimu. Dan, harus kukatakan dengan jelas, kau mencoba bunuh diri."

Aku mendorong orang sok tau segalanya itu sekuat tenaga tapi tak berhasil. "BEDEBAH!"

Aku hanya bisa merutuki. Menyedihkan sekali aku ini. "Terus kau mau apa hah? Kalau kau tau semua masalahku terus kau mau apa? Menertawaiku? Menghinaku? Atau kau disuruh si bajingan itu menerorku? Makhluk brengsek! KEPARAT!"

"Ahahahahah… kau terlalu bersemangat Kyo. Aku sarankan, kau belajar berprasangka baik pada orang lain." Laki-laki itu menyentuh dahiku yang langsung kutepis.

"Cih! Aku terlalu sering berprasangka baik sampai begini akhirnya. Pengkhianatan yang aku dapat! Aku tak butuh nasihatmu!"

Laki-laki itu menjauh, meringankan tubuhnya lalu melayang. Dia singgah di dahan yang paling dekat. Matanya tak berhenti mengawasiku. Pandangannya tak terlepas dariku.

"Owh, sepertinya ada yang terbakar amarah di sini. Dasar bocah ingusan…"

Orang ini bermulut menyebalkan! Seandainya aku bisa bergerak bebas, aku pasti sudah menghajarnya. Sialan! Aku ingin pergi dari tempat apapun ini! Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah kalau kau segitu inginnya keluar dari sini," laki-laki itu melayang ke sisiku.

"Langsung saja, Kyo-chan."

"jangan panggil aku 'chan', dammit!" semburku.

Dia hanya tersenyum geli.

"Silahkan pilih." Katanya seiring tiupan angin yang entah darimana. Di telapak tangan kirinya tergambar seperti film, dimana seseorang yang sangat ingin aku bunuh, tiba-tiba terlindas kontainer dan tewas dengan tubuh hancur berantakan. Di tangan kanannya, ada aku, Kaoru, Die, Shinya, dan seseorang cantik yang tidak aku kenal, berada di sebuah panggung besar dengan ribuan fans mengelu-elukan kami. Gambaran yang ditampilkannya begitu nyata sampai aku tak bsia menahan emosiku. Aku paham maksud laki-laki ini. Dan aku tak peduli entah dia manusia, dukun, setan, atau jin, aku mau memilih keduanya.

"Wah, seperti dugaanku. Kau ini serakah Kyo. Kau harus tau, bahwa, untuk bisa mendapatkan sesuatu maka kau harus membuang satu hal pula, anak manis."

Cih! Harusnya aku tau kalau dia juga bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku tetap mau keduanya! Aku mengeraskan sorot mataku. Bersikeras dengan pilihanku. Dia membalas tatapanku. Keramahannya hilang. Aku gigih mempertahankan tekadku. Tiba-tiba saja aku terpental ke ranjang dengan sengatan semacam listrik luar biasa! Tak sampai satu detik getaran itu menghantamku tapi efeknya membuatku gila sesaat.

"Choose one or you'll be dead in my hand."

Aku merintih. Damn! My head hurts so fucking much! Untung ranjang yag penuh bunga mawar ini menahan tubuhku. Kalau tidak, mungkin tubuhku sudah remuk. Aku bangkit sambil memijit pelipis. It hurts like hell. I cant stand through it. Damn! Damn! Aku limbung lagi ke ranjang. Laki-laki itu seketika memegang tubuhku.

"Did I hurt you? Oh, my bad~~ I didn't mean to hurt you. Im sorry. Come, let me see the pain. I will heal the pain."

Aku meremas tangannya. "Who are you? Why do you care?"

"Belum saatnya kamu tau, Kyo." Dia tersenyum lembut. Lalu dia melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhku yang aku tak tau apa. Perlahan tapi pasti ada getaran halus yang merasuk ke tiap pori tubuhku. Hangat dan lembut.

"Apa kau juga bisa menyembuhkan sakitku?" aku ingin dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Eventhough, somehow, my heart just know that he wouldn't.

"You already knew the answer my little Prince." He answered sadly. "Karena yang sakit adalah hatimu. Yang mati adalah jiwamu. Maka kau sendiri yang bisa menyembuhkan dan menghidupkan kembali hati dan jiwamu. Tak ada orang yang bisa membantumu. Dalam hal ini, kau harus berjuang sendiri, Kyo. Satu-satunya yang menemanimu hanyalah sang waktu. Sekarang semuanya tergantung pada dirimu sendiri. Aku sudah memberikan gambaran yang terlalu jelas tanpa simbol, dan lugas tanpa perlu penafsiran lagi. Saatnya bagi dirimu untuk memilih. Kau pilih yang mana?"

Aku duduk memeluk lutut. "Undo it all. So that I wouldn't feel this way."

Dia memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum kembali menatapku. "I cannot do that. Im not God. Dasar keras kepala. Aku mungkin bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit di tubuhmu Kyo. But I cannot erase the pain inside your heart."

Entah sejak kapan, air mataku keluar tak terkendali. Dia memelukku dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Aku berharap dia bisa memahami segala kegelapan yang bercokol di dalam diriku. Aku tak tau siapa orang ini. Aku tak bertanya siapa dia sebenarnya. Aku bahkan tak mau tau darimana dia berasal. Yang penting dia ada di sini dan peduli padaku.

"Okay, keluarkan semuanya, muntahkan semuanya, bebaskan dirimu, Kyo." Suaranya membelai luka-luka hatiku yang perih. Can I stay like this forever? Dia menjauh dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipiku. "I don't have much time. Really, I do want to be with you forever but right now you have to choose."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Why do you want to help me?"

Dia memberiku seutas senyum lembut, bersabar akan sikapku yang keras kepala. "I will answer whatever you want to ask, Kyo, but first, make a decision. And I hope you'll be smart and wise enough this time. Balas dendam akan membawamu pada kehancuran, trust me, I have seen so many examples. Sedangkan jalan yang baik untuk mu, Kyo, adalah dengan menjadi orang baik yang mengikhlaskan apapun yang telah terjadi. Deal with your past and get through it. And you know what? Eventhough its hard to do, you will get better things than the past. Please, don't be so shallow. I know you want to take revenge and torture him untill his death but you cant Kyo. You just cant. Because your revenge will surely destroy your life. I've seen that vision every single time you're plotting your revenge. And its so bad I couldn't imagine. Bcos the revenge will send you to your endless sorrow."

Aku tau dia sedang menggiringku menuju pilihan yang menurutnya baik untukku. But I cannot accept it. I don't want to accept it. "SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! SO STOP BEING MY PARENT! I DON'T NEED YOUR WORDS!" aku menggeram, menggertak seperti binatang liar kesakitan. Dia hanya mendesah.

"Stonehead." He said like he knows me better than I do. Who the hell is he anyway?

Tangannya bergerak, membentuk lingkaran, berputar, dan bagaikan sihir –atau itu memang sihir- segelas air bening dia sodorkan padaku. Matanya membulat, memancarkan kilau emas yang menghipnotis. "Drink this, youll feel better."

Entah magnet apa yang menggerakkan tubuhku, aku menerima gelas itu. Bibirnya melantunkan suatu mantra yang anehnya dapat kutirukan. Seperti bisikan di malam hari yang dihembus sang bayu. Menggiringku untuk meneguk habis air yang bening ini. Rasanya seperti siraman air pada api. Dinginnya air yang dia hadirkan memadamkan kobaran api amarah dalam hatiku. Semuanya beraroma tenang dan manis.

"Kyo jangan terus meratapi pintu yang sudah tertutup itu. Lihatlah sekelilingmu, ada banyak pintu yang lain yang membawamu pada kebahagiaan. Sebenarnya semua jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu sudah ada di hatimu. Hanya saja, kau terlalu buta untuk melihatnya. Kau dibutakan amarah, benci, dan dendam. Sekalipun kau tau bahwa balas dendam itu pilihan yang buruk, kamu nekat menceburkan dirimu ke sana. Tenggelam dalam dendam tanpa tau bahwa orang-orang yang menyayangimu akan ikut terseret arusnya."

Aku mencari kebenaran perkataannya dari sorot mata lelaki ini.

"Kedua orangtuamu Kyo, sangat menyayangimu. Saat ini mereka sedang sakit karena memikirkanmu. Kaoru, shinya, dan Die juga mengkhawatirkanmu, mereka berharap kamu bisa tegar dan menerima kenyataan. Saudara-saudaramu dan sahabat-sahabatmu juga ikut sedih. Semua orang yang mengenalmu, sangat mencintaimu dan mengharapkan kehadiranmu seperti sedia kala. Kau tau siapa lagi yang sedih bila harus kehilanganmu? Aku." Dia menggenggam erat tanganku. Sorot matanya yang berkilau keemasan tampak sayu. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya. Siapa sesungguhnya orang ini? Mengapa diriku begitu berharga bagi dirinya? Aku tak ingat bahwa aku pernah bertemu orang ini.

"Kyo, aku akan menjadi makhluk paling merana di seluruh dunia ini bila terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku akan menjadi makhluk yang paling kesepian di jagad raya ini bila aku kehilangan dirimu. Jangan bilang bahwa kau tak berharga Kyo. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa, ada ataupun tidak dirimu di dunia ini akan sama saja keadaannya. Kau bukan seburuk-buruknya manusia, kau bukan yang paling hina. Kau bukannya tak berguna. Kisaki hanya terlalu buta untuk melihat keindahanmu."

Aku membulatkan mata demi mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat ingin aku bunuh terucap dari bibirnya. Amarah, kebencian, dan dendam, bergejolak dalam diriku. Namun tangan lembut yang menggenggam jemariku meredamnya. "Secara logika aku dapat memetakan masalahku dengan jelas. Namun aku tak mampu membohongi diriku sendiri. Bahwa hatiku terluka karenanya. Aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku juga punya perasaan. Aku tidak sekuat itu."

Angin berhembus semilir. Membawa serta sengsara dan derita yang terurai dari bibir ini. Gemericik air dan tetesan embun meresapkan penawar luka hati. Bau harum mawar menebarkan wangi semerbak kehidupan penuh harapan pasti. Sungguhpun semua ini bagaikan mimpi, aku merasa lega bisa mengungkapkan kegelapan yang membebani hatiku. Semuanya karena orang ini, yang menutup luka dan merasukkan penawar ke dalam jiwa.

"Waktunya benar-benar hampir habis." Raut wajahnya tampak cemas.

Aku tak mengerti. Aku hanya mengedip bingung.

"Kyo, Kisaki akan mati mengenaskan sesuai keinginanmu saat ini juga. Tapi dengan imbalan jiwamu akan terombang-ambing di sini. Kau tidak hidup dan kau tidak mati. Tubuhmu akan berada dalam keadaan koma. Orangtuamu akan terus menangisimu hingga ajal mereka tiba. Lalu bandmu, meski Kaoru seorang leader yang hebat, tanpamu, band kalian tidak akan sehebat yang kau lihat di visiku tadi. Dan aku, tak akan pernah menemukan ujung dari pencarianku ini. Aku sudah pernah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Kau lihat di sana," dia menggerakkan daguku, menuntun penglihatanku menuju sudut yang gelap, sang kegelapan.

"Sang kegelapan, " desisnya. "Kau akan terkurung disana, terperangkap sendirian tanpa teman, terus berjalan, mengembara, dan berkelana, tanpa tau dimana akan berakhir. Kegelapan, ketakutan, dan penderitaan tidak semenarik dan tidak senikmat yang kau kira, Kyo. Kegelapan itu akan mengikis habis segala apa yang ada padamu sampai- Akh! Aku tak sanggup memikirkan betapa mengerikannya kegelapan itu! Aku tak mau membayangkan siksaan macam apa yang akan menghantuimu. Sungguh Kyo, kalau kau sudah berada di sana, kalau kau tenggelam di kedalamannya, aku tak akan dapat menolongmu. Kekuatanku tak akan mampu menjangkaumu. Bahkan dirimu sendiripun takkan sanggup melawan,sesakti apapun dirimu."

Lalu laki-laki ini menggerakkan mataku ke sudut yang lain dimana cahaya berkilauan terpancar indah. "Atau," dia mengayunkan tangannya dan visi yang tampak nyata muncul. "Kau akan terus hidup dengan membawa rasa sakit hati ini dalam hidupmu, dengan hadiah, kau akan menjadi orang yang sukses. Beserta teman-teman sebandmu, kau akan menyecap manisnya kejayaan. Saat itu,meski ada luka yang menganga lebar di hati, kau bisa tetap bahagia bersama orang-orang yang mencintaimu, terutama kedua orangtuamu. Kau bisa membalas budi dan menjadi anak yang berbakti. Masalahnya, sanggupkah kamu hidup dengan menggenggam derita di dadamu?"

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam. Aku melihat kegelapan dan cahaya bergantian. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Aku bingung.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya padamu, Niimura Tooru. Mana yang akan kau pilih? Kanan atau kiri? Cahaya atau kegelapan?" dia menyodorkan kedua tangannya padaku.

Kudengar kegelapan dan cahaya memanggilku sama kuatnya. Namun aku hanya terpaku menatap senyum laki-laki di hadapanku. Bila dibandingkan dengan orang ini, dan orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, Kisaki sangat tidak penting! He is nothing! Jadi aku tak perlu buang waktu dan energi untuk balas dendam pada Kisaki. Biarlah dia merasa menang karena telah mempecundangiku. Namun, aku yakin, suatu saat dia akan mendapat karma yang tak disangka-sangkanya. Kupikir, aku sudah tau harus mengambil arah yang mana.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku dan meraih tangan kanannya. Dia tersenyum dan memelukku.

"I know you have a strong heart, you tough boy." Bisiknya.

Mendadak muncul kereta kencana ditarik enam kuda sudah berada disisi kami. Laki-laki ini melepas pelukannya lalu menuntunku masuk ke dalam kereta bersamanya. Kulirik jendela kereta, rupanya kereta sudah mulai melaju. Yang terlihat hanya langit berbintang dan awan yang berarak. Tak lama kereta berhenti. Dia hanya tersenyum dan melepasku pergi. Tak akan kulupa sosoknya yang rupawan, berkulit pucat, bermata emas, dan bersuara manis. Dia melongok dari dalam kereta, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke pintu kereta dan berkata,

"Semoga kamu mendapat cukup kasih sayang untuk membuatmu bahagia, cukup ujian untuk membuatmu kuat, cukup penderitaan untuk membuatmu menjadi manusia yang seutuhnya, dan cukup harapan untuk membuatmu mewujudkan mimpi menjadi kenyataan."

Dia meraih daguku. Bibirnya yang lembut bersentuhan dengan bibirku sesaat.

"Goodnight, Kyo. I love you."

Dan derap kuda beserta gemerincing lonceng kereta kencana mengusik sunyinya malam. Makin lama suara itu makin jauh dan lenyap ditelan kegelapan malam. He left me. Standing alone. In the dark night.

"Ohok! Uhuk-uhuk…" aku terbatuk-batuk, dadaku sesak sekali dan kepalaku terasa pusing. What a dizzy…

"Tooru~~ Tooruuuu~~ kau sudah sadar, nak? Tooruuu~~~"

Suara Okaa-san? Hey, apa-apaan ini? Okaa-san, Otoosan, dokter. Eh? Dokter?

"Uhul! Ohok-ohok~~" duh, tenggorokanku…

"Sebentar, biar kami periksa dulu. Suster, tolong."

Kedua orangtuaku terpaksa keluar. Dokter dan suster dengan cekatan memeriksa tubuhku. Apa ini? Selang infus? Benarkah? Ugh, sepertinya aku ada di rumah sakit. Aneh. Bukankah tadi malam aku bertemu seseorang? Atau itu hanya mimpi?

"Nak, kau tenggelam dan masih bisa hidup tanpa luka sedikitpun, sungguh suatu keajaiban. Jujur padaku, kau tidak mencoba bunuh diri kan?" dokter paruh baya itu menanyaiku.

"Apa? Uhuk, maksud anda?"

"Seminggu yang lalu kau ditemukan seseorang, mengambang di sungai. Kau tidak mencoba bunuh diri kan saat itu? Jangan bohong. Kumohon, kau boleh bohong pada orangtuamu tapi tidak padaku." Dokter mendesakku.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Anda bicarakan." Jawabku. Aku menatap matanya. Menunjukkan kesungguhan jawabanku. Biar tidak ditanyai lagi maksudnya.

"Haah sudahlah. Yang penting kau masih hidup. Nak, hargailah nyawa dan kehidupanmu. Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan pada orang yang kau percaya. Jangan semudah itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup. Haaahh, anak muda jaman sekarang, dangkal sekali. Rapuh! Mereka tidak berpikir bagaimana para pahlawan berusaha mempertahankan Jepang dan memodernisasi Jepang hingga generasi mudanya bisa hidup mudah dan enak seperti sekarang ini."

Dokter yang cerewet ini selesai melepas infus dan memeriksaku sekali lagi lalu keluar ruangan. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari pintu, dia berkata, "Kalau ada masalah dan kau malu menceritakannya pada orangtuamu, hubungi saja aku. Kartu namaku ada di meja sebelahmu."

"Haik, arigatou."

Setelah dokter dan suster pergi, ayah dan ibu memelukku. Airmata mereka berlinang, tumpah ruah seperti hujan setelah musim kemarau berkepanjangan. Mereka takut sekali aku mati dan meninggalkan mereka. Aku menggenggam erat kedua tangan orang tuaku. Memastikan bahwa aku masih di sini, aku selalu ada di sisi orangtuaku. Setelah itu, dalam waktu singkat, Kaoru, Die, dan Shinya, juga datang menjengukku. Ada seseorang bersama mereka. Seseorang yang sangat cantik seperti yang pernah kulihat di mimpiku.

"Kyo, kenalkan, ini Hara Toshimasa, bassist baru kita." Kaoru memperkenalkan si cantik itu padaku.

"Panggil saja Toshiya." Dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya.

Aku duduk dari pembaringanku, shinya membantuku, Die juga ikut-ikutan.

Aku menatap Toshiya lekat-lekat. "Aku tau kau akan datang." Kataku, membuat kaget semuanya, terutama Toshiya yang menatapku aneh.

"Kyo, ngomong apa sih? Jangan membuatnya takut." Die mewanti-wanti.

Aku melet, lalu berpindah pada Kaoru. "Hey, Kaoru, jujur padaku. Hanya kau yang paling bisa kupercaya. Hanya kau yang paling-"

"Hey, apa maksudmu? Kalau kau tidak sakit, kusambit kau. Mentang-mentang kaoru leader band~~ emang kita nggak bisa dipercaya?" die menyela.

Kami semua tertawa. Aku meringis. "Benar aku nggak sadarkan diri seminggu?"

Mereka semua saling pandang, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaanku. Kaoru menarik nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Ya, seminggu yang lalu kau ditemukan mengambang di sungai. Mahasiswa dari Toudai yang sedang mengadakan riset yang menolongmu. Saat itu, semua orang mengira kau sudah tiada."

Toshiya menyikut Kaoru yang berkata terus terang. Wah, ada apa ini? Rupanya, kini ada seseorang yang berani menembus barrier Kaoru.

"Tak apa Toshiya. Kami sudah biasa bicara terus terang. Itu sebabnya aku percaya pada Kaoru. Terus?"

"Anehnya, saat diperiksa dokter, jantungmu masih berdetak. Untuk orang yang sudah tenggelam semalaman, itu sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya. Dokter memvonis kamu dalam keadaan koma. Mereka sama sekali tak bisa memperkirakan kapan kamu akan sadar. Sampai akhirnya, sore ini, kamu sadar. Itu sungguh suatu keajaiban."

Kami semua terdiam sejenak. Aku hanyut dalam pikrianku. Aneh. Bukankah semalam, baru tadi malam aku berenang lalu bertemu laki-laki itu?

"Kyo, memangnya ada apa? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Kaoru mencoba memancingku. Dia mencium sesuatu yang aneh. Hah, memang susah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Kaoru. Dia selalu bisa tau ada yang tidak beres. Dan dia selalu –entah bagaimana caranya- berhasil membuat orang membuka rahasianya. Kadang aku berpikir kalo Kaoru punya indra keenam. Mengerikan. Bayangkan! Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Kaoru. Bahkan hal yang paling rahasia dan paling pribadi sekalipun. Maka aku pun menceritakan pengalamanku. Kecuali bagian aku telanajng dan aku dipeluk cium oleh laki-laki itu.

"Begitu turun dari kereta, aku berada di jalan yang sepi, lalu di sekitarku jadi gelap. Setelah itu aku taunya sudah ada di sini. Aneh."

Semua orang menatapku dengan seksama. Serius sekali mendengar ceritaku.

"Eh, aku nggak menuntut kalian harus percaya sih. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Mungkin itu hanya mimpi."

Toshiya menyentuh lenganku. "Tidak, kami percaya kok. Ya kan guys? Apalagi ada aku di mimpimu. Itu bisa dikatakan seperti kau sudah mendapatkan gambaran masa depan. Buktinya aku di sini sekarang."

Sekilas kulirik Kaoru, pandangannya mengeras. Terutama pada jemari lentik Toshiya yang melingkar di lenganku. Sou ka… rupanya Toshiya ini orang yang tak sadar situasi. Tipe-tipe yang easy going dan happy-happy joy-joy nih.

"Betul kata Toshiya." Die mendukung. Sekilas kuperhatikan Kaoru makin jengah. Apalagi ketika Toshiya tosan dengan Die. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Kyo. Mending kamu makan coklat aja. Nih, Shinchan bikinin coklat buat kamu. Ayo, ayo, dibuka."

Die menaruh sekotak coklat di pangkuanku.

"Arigatou." Aku tersenyum lalu cepat-cepat membukanya. Wow! Aku tak menyangka Shinya bisa membuat coklat seperti ini. "Kau bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik, Shin." Candaku.

"Tentu saja! Istri siapa dulu donk." Die nepuk dada. "Iya kan, yang?" lalu si bodoh itu menowel-nowel Shinya yang langsung memerah mukanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi istrimu?" Shinya menepis tangan Die.

"Cieeehhh, shinya~~~ malu-malu mau euy~~~" Toshiya ikutan menggoda.

"Tunggu dulu Shinchan. Memangnya aku bilang kalau aku akan menjadikanmu istriku? Memangnya tadi aku bilang 'istriku' gitu? Whoaa~~ ketauan~~ Shinya suka ama Die ya? Wahahah…" Die ketawa-ketawa heboh. Bego jugak ni orang, seenaknya aja bikin kesimpulan.

"Stop it, Die-kun. Atau aku buang ini!" ancam Shinya, siap melempar beberapa kotak coklat ke tempat sampah dari tangannya yang ramping.

"Way! Jangan! Apa itu, Shinchan? Coklat buatku kan? Jangan!" Die merebut coklat-coklat itu dengan girang. Eh, kok muka Shinya merah ya pas dideketin Die? Wah, menarik.

"Beneran, hiks, coklat buat aku! Shinchan, coklat ini pasti bukti cintamu padaku kan?"

Bletak! Shinya menjitak kepala merah Die. Hahahah!

"Baca dulu dunk, yang itu dan itu punya Kaoru dan Toshiya." Shinya menunjuk dua kotak coklat di tangan kiri Die. "Berikan pada mereka."

"Baik juragan." Die nyengir.

"Wah, arigatou Shinchan." Toshiya segera menerima coklat-coklat itu, lalu memberikan yang satunya pada Kaoru. "Nih, punyamu."

"Thanks." Kaoru menerima miliknya lalu berterimakasih pada Shinya.

Kami semua menikmati coklat pemberian Shinya. Terutama Toshiya dan Kaoru. Hey, hey, hey… mereka tampak asyik di dunia mereka sendiri. Lihat itu…

"Kao, tukeran dunk. Aku mau cicip punyamu." Toshiya melongok-longok ke dekat Kaoru. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan reaksi Kaoru yang agak jengah dengan kelakuannya. Wow, benar-benar cuek dan tidak sadar situasi si Toshiya itu.

"Sama saja, Toshiya." Kaoru sok cuek. Padahal aku tau dia merasa aneh. Karena tak ada seorangpun yang pernah sedekat itu, berani sedekat itu dengannya.

"Tidak, Kaoru. Masing-masing dari kalian dapat rasa yang berbeda-beda." Jelas Shinya, lalu mendekati Die yang lagi mundung di pojokan.

"Tuh kan! Tuker donk~~" rengek Toshiya kayak anak kecil.

Kaoru segera duduk di sofa, diikuti Toshiya yang duduk di lengan sofa. Menaruh coklat tepat di pangkuannya. Kaoru tampak pasrah dan membiarkan si cantik itu berbuat semaunya.

"Hey, Kao. Coba yang ini deh. Enak banget. Buka mulutmu. Aaa~~"

Wahahahah! Toshiya sukses memasukkan sebuah coklat ke mulut Kaoru. How romantic. Aku tidak tau kalau mereka sedekat itu. Aku jadi ingin tau bagaimana Kaoru bisa menemukan makhluk cantik itu. Apa Kaoru sudah mengenal Toshiya sebelumnya? Dan mengapa Kaoru begitu lemah pertahanannya terhadap Toshiya?

"Huweeee~~~" rengekan Die membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku menoleh.

"Shinchan~~ kirain tadi coklatnya spesial buat Die doank. Nggak taunya semua dikasih, huhuhu… Shinya jahat~~~"

Jah! Air mata buaya mana bisa bikin Shinya luluh.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, sini aku buang." Hardik Shinya galak. Tuh kan!

Aku ketawa. Shinya merebut coklat dari tangan Die tapi Die langsung memeluk erat coklat itu.

"Way! Ampun juragan! Aku makan! Aku makan!"

Die pun membuka coklatnya. Lalu, "Wohoho! Bentuknya kek kepalaku! Hey, Kyo! Liat nih! Liat! Coklatnya dibentuk jigrik kek rambutku! Hey, Kaoru, Toshiya! Nih, liat! Hehe~~~"

Die memamerkan coklatnya yang istimewa itu. Dia berteriak-teriak girang kayak monyet dapat pisang.

"Ciee, ciee… Die dapet coklat spesial dari Shinchan… cuit,cuit… coklat kita aja bentuknya biasa, kok cuman Die yang bentuknya lain ya… cieee…" Toshiya membumbui.

Shinya menunduk malu. "Cuma coklat, jangan dibesar-besarkan."

Ya ampun! Sejak kapan sih hubungan temen-temen sebandku jadi kayak gini? Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin ketawa terbahak-bahak. "Wahahah~~~ ohok! Uhuk-uhuk~~"

Tanganku meraba-raba meja, mencari segelas air. Toshiya dan Shinya dengan sigap membantuku. Toshiya menepuk-nepuk punggungku, sementara Shinya meminumkan air putih ke mulutku.

"Kyo, hati-hati, kau ini baru sembuh." Ujar Toshiya.

Aku sebenarnya sudah nggak batuk tapi, hehe, naluri jahilku entah mengapa menuntunku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Cuman memastikan satu hal sih…

"OHOK! UHUK! UHUK-UHUK!" aku sengaja batuk sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk.

"Kyo~~~" Toshiya memegang tangan kananku dan menepuk punggungku.

"Perlu kami panggilkan dokter?" Shinya meremas tangan kiriku.

Aku menggeleng. "Ohok! Uhuk-uhuk.. nggak-ohok! Perluh-uhuk-uhuk~~~ cuman-ohok! Kesedak koo-ohok-ohok~~"

"Kyo, kau mau berbaring?" Toshiya menatapku lembut. Wah, dilihat dari dekat Toshiya memang cantik banget. Pantas saja Kaoru yang dingin itu sampai terpesona. Aku bersandar pada Toshiya. Sambil pura-pura batuk, aku mencuri pandang ke arah Kaoru. Wedew~~ sorot mata tajam macam apakah itu?

"Waa, jangan-jangan, gara-gara coklat buatan Shinchan~~~" T_T Shinya sudah mulai menyalahkan diri sendiri. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tangannya meremas tanganku. Ni anak emang paling berbakat jadi emo kid.

"Nggak kok, Shinchan nggak salah.. ohok! Uhukuhuk~~" aku pindah nyender ke Shinya saat kulihat Die hampir bergerak buat nenangin Shinya. "Shinyah~~ ohok, nggak salah kok~~ kyo yang nggak ati-ati… uhukuhuk~~"

"Bener Kyo?" Shinya menatapku lembut. Sama lembutnya dengan tatapan Toshiya tadi. Haduh, walaupun ini cuman mimpi, yang penting ada dua orang bishounen yang cantik yang menemaniku di sini. Sakitpun aku rela. Oh, indahnya hidup ini…

"Ohok, uhuk-uhuk…" aku masih bermanja-manja dengan dua orang yang cantik ini dan pura-pura batuk. Sesekali aku melirik pada kaoru yang kini sudah bertampang seram dan beraura kelam, serta Die yang bertampang pengen dan nggak rela. Bingo! Ternyata dugaanku bener! Wakakak! Aku nggak bakal bosan untuk sementara waktu nih. Akan kulihat sampai sejauh mana mereka nanti. Apakah makin sering kami ngeband, pasangan penuh cinta ini juga makin dekat? Hehehe…

"Akan kupanggilkan suster." Kaoru bersiap memencet tombol di sisi ranjangku.

"Nggak per-ohok… nggak usah… uhuk-uhuk…" cegahku.

"Kau ini." Kaoru sepertinya jengkel. Biar saja. Aku senang lihat muka stressnya itu. Jarang-jarang dia terlihat frustrasi.

"Huh, ya sudah, kupanggil orangtuamu aja." Kaoru belum menyerah. Dia segera keluar.

"Aku ikut." Toshiya tiba-tiba meninggalkanku dan gelayutan di lengan Kaoru.

"Nggak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Kaoru belagak nggak butuh tapi membiarkan Toshiya menyelipkan tangan di lengannya. Hm…

"Aku sekalian beli air mineral kok~~" Toshiya bersikeras.

Mereka berdua lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hey, Shinya, siapa yang menemukan si cantik itu?" tanyaku pada Shinya yang masih memegang lenganku.

Shinya membantuku berbaring.

"Kaoru yang menemukannya." Die menyahut lalu duduk di samping Shinya. Kayak yang nggak mau kecolongan Shinya gituh.

"Oh… ohok…uhuk…" aku masih belagak batuk dikit biar Die nggak curiga.

"Hey, Kyo." Die menowel tanganku. "Manggil cantik gitu, kamu-"

"Nggak!" semburku.

Die senewen. "Belom selese ngemeng juga. Maksudku tuh, Toshiya itu," Die tiba-tiba berhenti. Bingung mau bilang apa.

"Dia emang cantik, jadi ya aku panggil cantik. Itu saja." Kataku memperkeruh keadaan. Soalnya, kalau Die lagi berusaha mengingat-ingat terus diselain omongan, dia justru semakin lupa, bukan malah inget, hehehe…

"Ah, sudahlah." Die manyun.

"Kaoru agak lain gitu ya sama Toshiya." Celetukku.

Die tiba-tiba nunjuk-nunjuk. "Ituh kamsudku~~~ kamu nyadar? Brati bukan cuman aku yang mikir gituh! Tuh, Shin, aku bener kan. Kyo yang baru ketemu sekali ini aja udah bisa bilang begonoh!"

Shinya memandangiku polos. Haisy… ngemeng masalah gituan ke Shinya. Die tolol! Diliat dari watak Shinya, mana Shinya ngeh masalah percintaan gitu.

"Die, jangan jenceng-kenceng. Entar kalo mereka balik kita nggak tau." Ingatku.

Die nyengir. "Sorry, sorry. Abisan, aku gemes Kyo. Feelingku, Kaoru sebenarnya nggak cuman tertarik pada permainan bass Toshiya. Kaoru pasti jugag tertarik sama Toshiya. Tapi pas ku tanya ke Kaoru langsung, aku malah digeplak."

"Yaiyalah, begok!" teriakku kenceng. "Kamu taulah Kaoru! Dia itu tipe yang dikejar, bukan ngejar. Wataknya juga gengsi gede-gedean gitu. Mana mungkin dia jujur ama kamu yang cuman temen seband doank. Sama diri sendiri aja dia nggak jujur!"

"I-iya juga sih." Die menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalian ini kok malah ngomongin temen sendiri." Shinya menyela.

Aku dan Die kompak melihat Shinya. "Kami bukan ngomong yang buruk-buruk jadi nggak pa-pa kan?" Die membela diri.

"Itu tandanya kami peduli sama temen, Shinchan…" aku meyakinkan.

"Oh…" Shinya mengangguk.

Fuh, syukurlah dia mau mengerti. "Tapi jangan bilang Kaoru kalo kita ngomong gitu." Tambahku. Bocah polos kadang lebih berbahaya ketimbang pedang soalnya.

"Huh? Okeh." Shinya tersenyum.

Aku mengelus kepalanya. Die langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke topik selanjutnya. "Kyo, jangan berbuat macem-macem lagi ya."

Hei, kok tiba-tiba Die yang jadi serius gitu? "Maksudmu apa?"

Die bersidekap. "Kesian orangtuamu. Terutama ayahmu."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Too-san?"

"Huh! Kalo nggak sakit, aku beneran nyambit kepalamu!" Die ngeluarin taring.

"Yang dibilang Die bener, Kyo." Suara Kaoru.

Dia datang dengan Toshiya saja. "Mana orangtuaku?"

"Mereka kelihatan lelah sekali, jadi aku yakinkan mereka untuk pulang. Aku pastikan kami akan menjagamu." Jawab Kaoru.

Sementara Toshiya membagikan botol air mineral ke Die dan Shinya.

"Ibumu mungkin berusaha tegar. Setiap kali menjengukmu, dia selalu tersenyum dan tampak optimis. Sebagai seorang wanita, dia lebih bisa mengungkapkan kesedihannya dengan bercerita pada kami. Tapi ayahmu, dia justru yang kami khawatirkan. Karena tak terbiasa mengungkapkan beban hatinya, kami takut dia akan terkena serangan penyakit dadakan."

Aku tertunduk lesu. Aku tak berpikir sejauh itu.

"Kaoru~ Kau tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu pada Kyo. Dia juga baru sadar kan." Toshiya membelaku.

Aku tersenyum. "Tak apa, Toshiya."

"Lebih baik aku jujur daripada nanti terjadi sesuatu yang fatal. Lagipula yang kuajak bicara kan Kyo, bukan kamu."

Aku kaget. Sejak kapan Kaoru emosian begitu? Sesaat aku dan Die berpandangan penuh arti.

"Kaoru~~~ aku- baiklah! Aku akan diam! Huh!" Toshiya menjauhkan kursinya dari Kaoru dan memonyongkan bibirnya yang sexy.

"Woy, woy, kalian kok malah berantem, mesra banget…" goda Die.

Spontan Die kena jitakan Kaoru dan Toshiya. "Dimana mesranya?" teriak mereka kompak serempak.

"Wah, hebat… reaksinya sama~~" komentar Shinya.

"Diam!" lagi-lagi barengan reaksinya.

Kaoru dan Toshiya saling pandang, sama-sama bilang "Huh!", buang muka, lalu kembali ke kursi masing-masing. Hehehe… hebat banget Toshiya ini, bisa bikin Kaoru ngeluarin emosinya. Bener-bener makhluk langka.

"Gomen, gomen." Shinya mengekeret.

"Hey! Jangan kasar ke shinya dunk." Die melindungi pujaan hatinya.

Hening sesaat.

"Kalian mau nemenin aku ato mo bikin rusuh sih?" tanyaku retoris.

"Ehm, " Kaoru berdehem, berusaha mengembalikan wibawa dengan berpose cool.

"Oke, Kaoru, aku memang bersalah sudah menyebabkan orangtuaku khawatir. Tapi kalo yang kamu maksud aku mencoba bunuh diri, itu sama sekali tidak benar. Aku nggak sebodoh itu."

Mereka berempat langsung memandangku.

"Nggak percaya ya udah." Aku memejamkan mata.

"Terus, nggapain kamu di sungai malam-malam?" desak Kaoru. "Ada orang yang melihat kamu menceburkan diri ke sungai. Jangan bohong."

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku cuman ingin berenang."

"Nggak mungkin!" Kaoru ngotot.

"Kaoru benar, Kyo. Kolam renang umum kan banyak. Pemandian juga banyak. Buat apa kamu ke sungai? Malam-malam lagi." Toshiya mendukung Kaoru.

Wah, udah baekan nih? Aku menatap mereka lalu duduk, menyingkirkan selimut dan mulai menjelaskan. "Kalau aku mau bunuh diri, pasti aku udah mengunci diriku di apartemen, menyayat-nyayat tubuhku pake belati. Jadi saat aku mulai kehabisan darah, nggak bakal ada saksi mata yang menolongku. Ngapain juga aku bunuh diri di sungai? Kayak nggak tau aku aja. Mana mau aku mati dengan cara mengenaskan begitu? Nggak ngenakin banget."

"Dia marah, Kaoru, berarti dia nggak bohong." Die menyimpulkan.

Mereka berempat kembali diam.

"Apalagi yang mau kalian tanyakan atau katakan?" aku bertanya.

"Kami terpaksa cerita tentang Kisaki pada orangtuamu."

Whuuuuuuussssshhhh… angin senja berhembus dari jendela kamar yang kutempati.

"Terus?" tanyaku lagi.

Mereka semua melongo. "Cuman gitu reaksimu?" Die mewakili keheranan mereka.

"Kalian berharap aku ngapain?" bentakku kesal.

"Nggak pengen ngamuk ato bakar sesuatu gitu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kau konyol, Die. Nggak ingat apa perjanjianku dengan makhluk aneh dalam mimpi."

Mereka tampak lega. Haah… pantas saja dokter tadi bilang hal semacam itu juga.

"Kenapa sih pada mengira kalo aku bunuh diri gara-gara si bajingan brengsek itu?"

"Iyalah, kan kami taunya kamu ada masalah ma si pengkhianat itu. Satu-satunya pemikiran yang logis kan begitu, Kyo."

"Makhluk itu juga mengira begitu." Gumamku.

"Yang di mimpi?" tanya Shinya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu. Kamu aja yang nggak mau ngaku."

Kaoru sok. Wah, nantangin aku nih. Payah! Dia sendiri kan yang sok-sokan…

"Kaoru, tumben banget sih kamu uring-uringan gitu? Seingatku, selama aku jadi temanmu, kamu nggak pernah kayak gini." Tusukku.

"Aku kan kesal gara-gara hampir kehilangan vokalis." Kaoru ngeles.

"Oh, masa? Kirain gara-gara berantem ma cewekmu."

Haup! Kaoru menjejalkan coklat ke dalam mulutku yang otomatis kutelan.

"Heee… Kaoru udah punya cewek?" Toshiya menatap Kaoru, matanya berair, raut mukanya yang kecewaaaa banget. Kayak yang udah dibohongi gitu. Wakakak!

"KAORU PEMBOKONG~~~~" jerit toshiya tertahan.

"Lhoh? Kok Toshiya nangis? Emang Kaoru bilangnya gimana?" aku menyiram bensin ke api, biar suasana tambah panas.

"HUWAAA~~~ " Toshiya belagak nangis di lenganku.

Kaoru mijit jidat. "toshiya, jangan bikin keruh suasana. Kyo! Jangan ngomong yang enggak-enggak. Nanti orang bakal salah paham."

"Siapa orang? Palingan Die ama Shinya doank." Aku masih napsu menggoda.

"Hehe…" Die nyengir bodoh. "Ne, Toshiya, emang Kaoru ngaku gimana ama kamu?" Die mengulang pertanyaanku. Rasa penasarannya gede juga ni monyet.

"Katanya, katanya… 'aku nggak tertarik urusan pacar.'" Jawab Toshiya sambil menirukan mimik Kaoru tapi jadi aneh dengan leleran air mata palsunya.

"Hee? Begitu?" aku kaget berlebihan. "Ck, ck, ck,… kasian bener, kamu tertipu dengan tampang cowok baek-baeknya y? cupcupcup…" aku nepuk-nepuk punggung Toshiya, pura-pura prihatin.

"Kaoru emang suka gitu kok. Ceweknya dirahasiakan. Takut kita embat." Die membumbui dengan fitnah keji yang belum diuji keabsahannya.

"Kaoru,,, Shin nggak nyangka, ternyata Kaoru nggak percaya sama kita-kita. Padahal, apa susahnya ngenalin pacar ke temen sendiri?" Shinya makin membuat kondisi ricuh dengan kepolosannya. Hahahah!

"Bener! Kayak aku gini lho! Nggak merahasiakan hubunganku ama Shinya. Ya kan, yang?" Die merangkul Shinya.

"Ih, emang kapan kita jadian?" Shinya mendorong Die.

Ctak! Ctak! Ctak! Kaoru menyentil dahi kami bertiga, kecuali Toshiya. "Hentikan kebohongan kalian!" sungutnya kesal. Lalu Kaoru menarik Toshiya dari sisiku. Mereka berdua pegangan tangan. "Dengar Toshiya, aku nggak punya cewek, pacar, atau apapunlah istilahnya. Jangan dengarkan omongan mereka bertiga. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Bener? Bener Kaoru nggak punya pacar?" Toshiya tampak sulit diyakinkan.

"Samber gledek kalo boong." Jari Kaoru membentuk tanda peace.

Toshiya menghapus air mata buayanya, lalu tersenyum. "Hehe, Totchi percaya KaoKao~~"

Hah? Totchi? Kaokao? Wedew~~ udah ada panggilan kesayangan segala nih? Sejak kapan mereka saling panggil seakrab itu?

"Oyah, Toshiya, emangnya napa kalo Kaoru udah punya pacar? Jangan-jangan kamu nggak mau join band kita kalo Kaoru udah punya pacar?" godaku.

Blush! Tiba-tiba Toshiya memerah mukanya.

"Yah, makasih, jawabannya terlalu jelas sekali." Die bikin kesimpulan seenaknya.

"Bukan!" Toshiya buru-buru menyelamatkan harga dirinya. "Aku join karena memang aku cocok dengan musik kalian kok. Nggak ada hubungannya sama Kaoru punya cewek atau enggak."

"Terus? Kenapa kamu nangis? Lebay amat." Die ngejar.

"Biar seru aja.. hehe…"

Geplak! Kaoru mendaratkan telapak tangannya ke kepala Toshiya. Dia menyingkir dan membanting tubuh ke sofa. "Terserah siapa duluan yang jaga Kyo, aku istirahat dulu."

Hmmph… kami berempat ketawa cekikikan. Rasain!

"Aku lapar." Die mengelus-elus perutnya. "Cacing-cacing di perutku udah hedobeng nih gara-gara belum dikasi makan, aku ke kantin dulu. Ayok Shin." Die menggandeng tangan Shinya. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kami.

"Kayaknya Kaoru marah beneran." Aku berbicara dengan suara rendah.

"Hehe, abis seru sih godain dia. Apa kita tadi keterlaluan ya?" Toshiya bisik-bisik.

"Mungkin." Jawabku. "Toshiya, aku lelah, aku mau tidur dulu. Kamu bicaralah pada Kaoru. Dia nakutin banget lho kalo marah. Kamu nggak mau dapet cap buruk kan? Kamu masih anggota baru lho, kalo Kaoru kesal terus menggantimu dengan orang lain, bisa gawat. Selain itu, kalo Kaoru udah marah, kaoru nggak mau ngomong lagi. Tapi kalo kamu yang bicara dan minta maaf, aku yakin kamu bisa meluluhkan hati Kaoru." Sengaja kutebar umpan dengan memuji dan menakut-nakuti Toshiya.

"Be-benarkah itu, Kyo?" toshiya tampak cemas, tapi juga malu.

"Tau nggak tosh, selama ini, belum pernah lho ada yang berani deketin Kaoru kayak kamu. Kaoru juga belum pernah membiarkan satu orang pun mendekatinya selain kamu. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini." Duh, aku berasa jadi setan yang menghasut Hawa untuk menyesatkan Adam.

Toshiya tersipu malu. "Hontou ni?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Jya, ganbatte." Aku berbaring, Toshiya menyelimutiku. Kudengar Toshiya melangkah mendekati Kaoru lalu mereka berbisik-bisik. Kucoba mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi entah sejak kapan aku sudah terlelap. Aku berpindah ke alam mimpi. Angin semilir berhembus melenakan. Semuanya gelap. Tapi aku mendengar sebuah bisikan dari suara manis yang aku kenal.

"Kyo," dia muncul di hadapanku, semunya menjadi terang. Rambut emas dan mata emas yang kurindukan. Dia tersenyum. Dia mencium bibirku lembut. Lalu berkata, "Sebentar lagi."

Semuanya menjadi gelap kembali. Aku terbangun.

"mimpi…" desisku. Huh, jangan-jangan aku halusinasi. Aku minum segelas air putih untuk meredakan tegangku. Setelah itu, aku turun dari ranjang, meregangkan otot-ototku. Aku mengamati sekelilingku. Kaoru tidur sambil duduk. Toshiya tidur di pangkuan Kaoru. Wah, keknya Toshiya beneran bisa ngambil hati Kaoru nih. Lalu di sisi lain, ada Die yang tidur sebelahan sama Shinya. Tangan Die merangkul shinya, sementara Shinya menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Die. Pemandangan yang indah! Wakakak… iseng-iseng aku ambil ponsel dan memotret mereka. Wah,wah,wah, temen sebandku homo semua! Tapi, aku lebih nyaman begini. Aku suka dengan mereka. Aku nggak bilang merestui hubungan mereka. Melihat watak mereka masing-masing, aku nggak yakin hubungan mereka bakal lancar. Sayang juga orang-orang yang manis kayak Shinya dan Toshiya diambil Kaoru dan Die. Aku nggak akan membiarkan dua bandot itu mendapatkan mereka dengan gampang. Huhuhu~~~

Aku pengen kita berlima tetep kompak gini. Semoga mimpiku benar. Semoga mimpiku bisa menjadi nyata. Meski ada duri yang terlanjur menancap di dalam hatiku. Meski ada sakit yang tak terobati di dalam hatiku. Aku akan terus maju. Aku akan berjuang. Aku akan terus hidup. Bersama orang-orang yang berharga buatku. Bukan untuk membuktikan pada si bajingan Kisaki bahwa aku lebih baik darinya, bahwa hidupku lebih baik tanpanya. Tak perlu aku habiskan energiku untuk manusia rendah macam itu. Aku justru ingin mewujudkan mimpi demi orang-orang yang kucintai. Terus mencipta lagu, sebagai ungkapan terimakasihku pada mereka. Termasuk pada makhluk bermata emas itu.

Satu bulan telah berlalu, aku telah memulai aktivitas hidupku senormal biasanya. Meneruskan kuliah dan tentu saja, main band bersama teman-temanku yang lain. Hari ini hari yang penting buat kami. Mengajukan demo ke salah satu label. Kaoru, leader band ku walau terlihat dingin, aku tau dia sangat menanti-nantikan kesempatan ini. Anehnya, produser ingin bertemu denganku, bukan dengan Kaoru. Maka aku diantar oleh salah seorang staff ke sebuah ruangan. Di pintu ruangan itu tertulis nama "Hayashi Yoshiki". Aku masuk, dan terpana menatap wajah orang di depanku.

"Selamat datang, Kyo."

Yoshiki sangat mirip dengan makhluk bermata emas di mimpiku…

~owari~

Kyo : PROTES! Pertama, gue nggak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa ama kisaki! Catet! Kedua, gue juga nggak ada hati ama Yoshiki! Ketiga, gue nggak selemah ituh! Keempat! Nguwapain sih gue musti telanjang di adegan mimpi ituh!

Yoshiki : bener! Ngapain Kyo musti telanjang tapi nggak ada adegan lemonnya! Gue nggak bisa nahan diri tau nggak! Masa' syuting dengan bendera setengah tiang! Untung kostum gue serba tertutup jadi nggak keliatan!

Kyo : DUAGH! *tendang belut bang Yosh* XD

Yoshiki : eitz! *ngapung*

Die : protes juga! Keknya adegan gue ama shinya nggak sebanyak adegan kaoru ama toshiya! Nggak adil! Gue pan bokap elo!

Shinya : protes! Ngapain aku musti bikinin coklat buat monyet merah itu c! *tunjuk die*

Kaoru : protes! Gue nggak segampang itu tersepona toshiya!

Toshiya : protes! Kok cuman kyo yang ada adegan ciumannya! Mana adegan gue dicipok kaoru?

Rokka : damn you all! Nggak ada yang nrimo sedikitpun! Bokap nyokap kyo aja tampil tanpa disebutin nama aslinya. Mreka nggak protes tuh! Kalian bersyukur dikit kek.

Kyo : emang lo kagak tau nama bonyok gue pan

Rokka : *tendang belut kyo*

Kyo : *sembunyi di balik Yoshiki*

Yoshiki : innalillahi~~~ *muka ungu*

XD

Kaoru : halah, ngemeng ma rokka percuma, otaknya lagi korslet gara-gara ngutang fic banyak, ide fic membanjir, bentar lagi ujian,, dan masalah-masalah lainnya.

Rokka : hey! *lempar jumroh ke belut kao*

Toshiya : *pasang perisai, lindungi belut kao* woy! Jangan mencederai aset laki gue dunk!

Yoshiki : *pulih dengan perban di belut XD* heran, seingatku selama jadi tokoh utama di beberapa fic rokka pasti ceritanya nggak muasin sama sekali. Payah! *remes badan kyo*

Shinya : jangan! Tar kyo makin bantet~~~ *polos, nggak maksut*

Kyo : tahan kyo~~ shinchan temen yang paling lo sayang, tahan kyo, tahan~~~ *patahin gobang kecil-kecil*

Die : *nyambung omongan yoshiki* bener! Masa' kaoru ama Toshiya terus yang dapet enaknya, giliran shinya ama gue disiksa-siksa. Pait! Pait! Mentang-mentang rokka cinta ma bang Ka, puih!

Shinya : Die, jangan nuduh sembarangan~~

Rokka : ah~~ mamih emang malaikat~~ *peluk shinya*

Die : *lempar rokka ke rumah bang Ka* (yeee~~~ maunya~~~)

Toshiya : hohoho~~ syirik tanda tak cantik! *tunjuk die*

Die : gue pan ganteng, ya kan yang? *peluk shinya*

Shinya : *acungin gobang*

Die : *mundur*

Shinya : toshiya, toshiya… *menghindari die, pilih ngegosip ama totchi*

Toshiya : ya?

Shinya : tau nggak, kata kyo… *bisik-bisik* Kaoru tuh orangnya gengsian, tipe yang dikejar, bukan ngejar, trus kata kyo ama die… wasweswos~~ *bisik-bisik*

Toshiya : *muka penuh bunga demi mendengar gosip dari shinya* hohoho~~~ hontou ni? Liat aja nanti. Thx infonya darling. Gud job~~~ I like it~~ *ala rianti* *nyelipin amplop ke shinya*

Shinya : anytime, my fren… (dalam hati : yes, bisa beli psp!)

Yoshiki : *mikir* sejak kapan shinchan jadi cewek matre gitu?

Toshiya : *hampiri kyo&die* guys, mau taruhan?

Die : taruhan? *cling!* sape takut! Gua kagak bakal kalah!

Kyo : bole-bole, mumpung lagi bosen.

Toshiya : baeklah, taruhannya… *bisik-bisik*

Die+Kyo : DEAL!

Toshiya : awwwhhh… *menjatuhkan diri di depan Kaoru* duh, atit~~~

Kaoru : *nolong* hey, kamu nggak pa-pa? bisa bangun?

Toshiya : *air mata buaya* hix, keknya kaki totchi kram Kao~~~ *buka kaki, kasi liat paha dalem yang putih bin mulus*

Kaoru : *nahan mata, brusaha fokus ke kaki bukan paha* (dalam hati : subhanallah~~~ putih~~~) eh, eee… mana yang sakit?

Toshiya : situ~~ *tunjuk pergelangan kaki*

Kaoru : duduk di lantai bentar nggak pa-pa ya, aku pijit dulu…

Toshiya : *duduk melipat lutut* iyah~~~ *pasang muka pasrah*

Kaoru : *nelan ludah* okay… tahan yah~~ *nyentuh kulit totchi*

Toshiya : aaahhhhh~~~ kao~~~~ *pegang tangan kaoru*

Kaoru : *grogi* belom dipijit jugag…

Toshiya : atit~~~ T^T

Kaoru : *blush! Nggak tahan liat muka imut toshiya* eh, ee… aku pelanin yah~~~

Toshiya : ahhhh~~~ ngghhhh~~~ ohhh~~~ kao…. Ahhh~~~~ *remes pundak Kaoru*

Kaoru : *brusaha konsen mijit* masih sakit?

Toshiya : *angguk* ahhhh… ahhhh… nggghhh… aaahhh~~~~ *meluk kaoru*

Kaoru : *jantung berdebar-debar nyium harum badan totchi*

Toshiya : kao-ooooohhhh~~~ nggghhh….. pehh… ngnh…lanhh… hhh… hhhh… *remas punggung kaoru*

Kaoru : *berdoa dalam hati, mohon kekuatan iman*

Toshiya : *makin erat meluk Kaoru* kao~~~ kao~~ ngghh~~~ aakkkhhh~~~

Kaoru : *udah sampe batas, celana jeans sesak* masih sakit?

Toshiya : dikit, ituh, sakitnya sampe lutut~~

Kaoru : *mijit lutut, keringetan ngerasain desah nafas toshiya di leher*

Toshiya : ke atas lagi kao~~~ ngh… lebih ke atas lagih~~~

Kaoru : *nggak yakin tapi tangannya bergerak ke atas* si-sini? *megang selangkangan*

Toshiya : he-eh… situ… sakit… banget… ooohh~~~

Kaoru : CROTH! *mimisan*

Toshiya : *lompat girang* YESSS! Gue menang! Siniin duit lo lo pada! *berubah ke mode ibu kos*

Die&Kyo : cih! *ngeluarin dompet nggak rela* XDD

**Finished 10/10/2010 **

**Last edited 27/10/2010**

12


End file.
